


Qrow/Glynda/Ozpin One-Shots

by PanjaMysy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, some angst now and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanjaMysy/pseuds/PanjaMysy
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots for clockwork---heart on Tumblr.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Kudos: 3





	Qrow/Glynda/Ozpin One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are, fam! I will add them as I write them and thanks again for the commission and helping me out through a rough time in my financial life! Bless you :D

**1\. Dinner Mishaps**

Sometimes Ozpin wondered how exactly he had gotten here, leaning over a stove and stirring a hearty stew for himself and his two...companions. He glanced over his shoulder where Glynda was measuring out spices to add into the pot and then he turned his head to where Qrow was slicing up onions. Ozpin went back to his task, keeping the ingredients in the stew pot from burning to the bottom before all the parts could be added. Perhaps how he had gotten here wasn't the important part, perhaps all that mattered was that he was here now.  
A sniff from his right brought his attention back to Qrow and he wasn't surprised to see the Huntsman's eyes were red and wet with tears.   
"You touched your eyes while you were cutting those onions, didn't you?" he chuckled, amused even further by the glare he received as an answer.  
"Qrow, honestly..." Glynda shook her head as she sat the small bowl of measured spices between the two men, she tsk tsked and Qrow just went right back to cutting the onions, mumbling under his breath.  
Ozpin kept his smile to himself as he added broth to the pot and stirred the contents together, potatoes and carrots and pieces of steak softening. Qrow finally scraped his cut up onions off his cutting board and into the pot and then dumped the spice mix in as well, his hand came to rest on his partner's shoulder as he leaned in and took a long whiff of the stew.  
"Don't burn it this time, old man." he said with a hint of mischief in his voice that made Ozpin tense.  
"We don't talk about that." He muttered, remembering the unfortunate event Qrow was referencing.   
The last time they'd made stew, he had shirked his duties and the potatoes had burnt to the bottom of the pan, which had set off the smoke alarm, which had resulted in the emergency services showing up ready to fight the blaze...but there was no blaze, just a blackened stew, and not blackened in the tasty way.  
"You may not talk about it, but I've told that story at many a social gathering," Glynda informed them as she joined them near the stove, her calculating gaze studying the contents of the pot.   
Qrow snorted in amusement and something between the three of them seemed to melt away, every bit of seriousness gone in an instant. Qrow's snort led to Ozpin chuckling, then Glynda smiled, and then they all dissolved into laughter.  
The stew wasn't stirred again until they had all come back to the moment...and Ozpin noted with disappointment that the potatoes had stuck to the bottom of the pot. _Some things never change._


End file.
